De la haine à l'amour
by candyabbyjulie
Summary: Et si Henry profitait de la Saint Valentin pour rapprocher ses meres


Et si Henry utilisait un jour spécial, CE jour 14 février, pour prouver à ses mères, Régina et Emma, que l'amour existe toujours, qu'il est toujours en elles au fond de leur cœur et qu'il leur suffit de le laisser parler au lieu de leurs consciences, que l'amour n'est pas forcément là où la bienséance le voudrait mais bien plus loin, dans le cœur et l'âme. Ainsi pourraient-elles vivre heureuses sans se préoccuper des "qu'en dira t- on». Cela faisait déjà un moment, depuis le retour d'Emma à Storybrooke pour être exacte, que Henry ainsi que le reste de la communauté avaient remarqués un changement dans la relation qui unissait la Méchante Reine et la Sauveuse même si ces dernières s'entêter à agir avec froideur l'une envers l'autre quand elles étaient en publique. Mais c'était sans compter sur la seule personne qui les connaissait le mieux et qui ferait tout pour leurs ouvrir les yeux aussi bien sur leur changement de comportement que sur cette tension qui émanait des deux quand elles se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Comme tous les matins Emma devait emmener Henry mais aujourd'hui elle m'en avait pas envie et pour cause elle avait passé sa nuit à réfléchir sur une chanson qu'elle avait entendu et qui reflète la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait vis à vis de Regina, c'est à dire un amour impossible... c'est à cette instant que Henry se mit à hurler dans tout l'appartement afin de faire comprendre à sa mère qu'ils allaient finir par être en retard...

Henri: M'maaaaaaaa... dépêche-toi on va finir par être en retard!

Emma: Oh gamin respire... ça va pas d'hurler comme ça... et je te ferais remarquer qu'on a encore le temps il y a pas le feu...arrête d'agir comme ça on dirait ta mère et c'est assez étrange...

Henry: Tout est étrange ici si tu ne l'avais déjà remarqué... et non on n'a pas le temps il faut que je passe voir Ruby avant d'aller à l'école

Emma parti donc se préparer

Henry: Ma ne met pas 3 jours stp sinon on va vraiment finir par en retard et je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller voir Ruby...

Emma: Hey gamin on ne t'a pas appris de ne pas parler comme ça à sa mère?

Henry: Bah non maman est toujours à l'heure ELLE

Emma: Bon c'est bon on y va aussi "monsieur Mills junior" va être en retard

Henry: Très marrant Ma... bon aller on y va... oh et juste comme cela si tu as le temps pense à aller faire un tour dans un magasin de fringues tu vas en avoir besoin...

Une fois en route pour le " Granny's" Emma et Henry continuèrent leurs petite conversation...

Emma: Et en quelle honneur tu me dis ça? Je suis encore ta mère il me semble non donc je te prierais de me parler autrement... et elles ont mes fringues qui te déplais tant?

Henry: Le prends pas comme ça Ma elles ont rien tes fringues c'est juste que je sais pas moi peut être qu'un jour ou un soir tu auras besoin de quelque chose qui s'apparente plus à une robe qu'à un simple de jean c'est tout...

Emma: Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'aurais besoin d'une robe? Et en quel honneur devrais-je en porter une?

Henry: Je ne sais pas moi avec Neal et Hook qui te tourne autour ...il y en a bien un qui aura le courage de t'inviter à sortir... enfin moi ce que j'en dis...

Emma: Hum... à y réfléchir ça ne me fera pas de mal de me mettre en jupe ou en robe par moment... bon on y est vas-y je t'attends ici j'ai quelque chose à vérifier dans un dossier...mais dépêche-toi sinon tu vas vraiment être en retard et je n'ai pas envie que ta grand-mère se sente obligé de jouer le rôle de la mère moralisatrice...

Henry: Ok ... À tout de suite je me dépêche Après avoir vérifié que Henry était entré au "Granny's" Emma sorti son téléphone afin de faire ce qu'elle faisait tous les matins depuis son retour de la forêt enchantée, à savoir envoyer un message à Regina

Emma: A Regina " Bonjour votre majesté... que diriez-vous de déjeuner avec votre sauveuse ce midi?"

De Regina " Bonjour Emma, il me semble que je t'ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, je ne suis plus cette personne... En ce qui concerne ta proposition de déjeuner je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner cette offre aussi alléchante soit elle mais je suis submergé par le travail c'est temps si"

A Regina " Oh aller Gina tu peux bien faire une pause quand même non? C'est pas comme si Storybrooke était au bord de l'explosion"

De Regina " Emma cesse de faire l'enfant veux-tu ? Je ne pas venir tu m'en vois désolée mais j'ai du travail moi"

A Regina " Insinuerais tu que je ne travaille pas?"

De Regina " Ne sois pas stupide voyons je sais parfaitement que tu as un emploi vu que c'est moi qui te verse ton salaire... mais avoue que misse à part quelques personnes ayant forcés sur la bouteille, il ne se passe guère rien dans notre chère bourgade qu'est Storybrooke"

A Regina " A qui la faute on se le demande"

De Regina " Certes... bon je te laisse, je vais me mettre au travail... à ce soir miss Swan"

A Regina " A ce soir?"

De Regina " Emma ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que Henry restait avec moi ce Week end"

A Regina " Non je n'ai pas oublié je voulais juste que tu détendes un peu c'est tout"

De Regina " Miss Swan je n'ai aucunement besoin de me détendre comme tu le dis si bien... j'ai juste besoin que tu me laisse travailler"

A Regina " Milles excuses votre majesté. ... je te laisse travailler... à ce soir"

De Regina " A ce soir... et soyez à l'heure miss Swan"

A Regina" En aucun cas je ne vous offenserais une fois de plus...je ou plutôt nous serons à l'heure n'ayez crainte votre majesté"

Durant cet échange, qui est devenu quotidien soit dit en passant, Emma ne c'était pas aperçu que Henry était de nouveau dans la voiture, effectivement pendant leurs "session" message aussi bien Emma que Regina se mettaient dans une sorte de "bulle" où rien, absolument rien ne les atteignait que ce soit les bruits environnants ou bien même la présence de quelqu'un. Ce n'est qu'une fois le dernier message envoyé qu'Emma daignât porter son attention à son fils et lui dit...

Emma: Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

Henry: 10 bonnes minutes pourquoi?

Emma: Pour rien juste que tu aurais pu me prévenir pour que je t'emmène à l'école

Henry: Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais pas parlé mais tu étais tellement absorbé par je ne sais pas quoi que tu m'as même pas entendu... par contre je me demande quelque chose...

Emma: Bah vas-y gamin continue ...

Henry: À qui tu peux bien parler tous les matins pour avoir un sourire digne d'une ado amoureuse... même si je pense avoir la réponse...

Emma: Bien dit le gamin au lieu de faire ton monsieur "je sais tout"

Henry: Comme tu veux m'ma... ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec maman par hasard?

Emma: Hein! Non mais t'es pas bien gamin... qu'est-ce que ta mère ferait la dedans?... au faite qu'à tu demandé à Ruby?

Henry: Je te l'ai dit c'est pour l'école... d'ailleurs tu me fais penser qu'elle m'a demandé de te dire que pour ce soir elle ne peut pas venir à votre soirée entre filles et comme je pense que grand-mère et belle ne seront pas là non plus... on peut dire que ta petite soirée est annulée... Emma: Qui te dit que les filles ne viendront pas?

Henry: M'ma tu es sérieuse... c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui tu ne crois pas que grand-mère et belle voudront rester avec grand père et Mr Gold?

Emma: Ah merdeeeee! J'avais oublié... bah ça ne changera pas des années précédente... je passerais ma soirée devant la télé avec un pot de glace pour compagnie... à moins que tu veuilles rester avec moi au lieu d'aller avec ta mère gamin?

Henri: Non je vais chez maman elle m'a promis qu'on irait faire du cheval... et elle a pris la fâcheuse tendance à tenir ses promesses et celle-là je ne compte pas la louper...

Emma: Egoïste va... j'espère que tu ne profites pas trop du fait qu'elle veuille se faire pardonner pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux et faire ton capricieux?

Henry: Tu me connais mal m'ma... j'oserais jamais...

Emma: Wai bah justement... je te connais gamin tu ressembles peut être à ta mère pour certains trucs c'est bien de moi que tu les as héritées et celle-là en fait partie... Le reste du chemin se passe dans le silence le plus complet.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure à l'école, Emma ne pris même pas le temps de se garer et dit à Henry...

Emma: Dépêche-toi d'aller en cour avant que ta grand-mère ne remarque ton retard car je ne compte pas subir une fois de plus sa conscience de mère nouvellement acquisse parce que honnêtement ça ne lui va pas du tout...

Henri: t'inquiète à ce soir...

Emma: Oh faite ce soir on ira directement chez ta mère après l'école

Henry: Okkkkkk ...

Emma: Bonne journée... Une fois après avoir vérifié que Henry était bien rentré dans l'enceinte de l'école Emma prit la direction du commissariat

pour attaquer sa journée de travail...

Le reste de la journée d'Emma était plutôt calme voir même ennuyant contrairement à celle de Regina qui avait passé sa matinée sur différents dossiers mais également au téléphone et son après-midi était consacré aux différentes vérifications pour le bon déroulement du bal annuel de la Saint Valentin même si cela ne l'enchanté guère du fait de son éternel célibat qui commençait à la peser... Enfin d'après-midi Emma alla chercher Henri à l'école mais cette dernière eu l'agréable surprise de voir Regina attendant son fils...

Emma: Regina ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là... je ne devais pas te ramener Henry?

Regina: Miss Swan... bonsoir à toi également... effectivement tu...

Blanche: Bonsoir toutes les deux... c'est moi qui l'ai appelée...

Regina et Emma: Il se passe quelque chose avec Henry?

Blanche: Non non ne vous inquiétez pas...c'est juste que je voudrais parler à Regina seule à seule... donc Emma ma chérie tu prends Henry vous allez au "Granny's" on vous rejoindra avec Regina une fois que nous aurons finies...

Emma et Henry laissèrent donc les deux femmes seules et partir pour le "Granny's" ou ils attendraient patiemment le retour de Blanche et Regina. Les regardant partir avec un air attendrissant, Regina ne prêta pas attention au fait qu'elle n'était pas seule et fini par dire à haute voix...

Regina: Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle et mon dieux que j'aimerai que nous formions une famille, tous les trois ensembles... Alors que Blanche n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, décidât de mettre carte sur table avec Regina, car après tout même si elle s'obstinerait à affirmer le contraire Blanche savait ce qu'elle avait entendu et était bien décidait à lui faire part de son avis même si celui-ci irait à l'encontre de celui de David...

Blanche: Euhhhh ... Regina!

Regina: ...

Blanche: Regina... tu es avec moi là où tu es trop occupé à reluquer ma fille?

Regina: Hein... euh quoi? Non non je ne "reluquer" comme tu le dis si bien Emma... Bon pourquoi voulais tu me voir Snow?

Blanche: Pour te parler du fait que je vois bien ce qu'il se passe entre Emma et toi justement...

Regina: Quoi Emma et moi?...Il n'y a rien entre Emma et moi où vas-tu cherché ça? Ma pauvre Snow faut il te rappeler que je suis la Méchante Reine qui n'a pas de cœur?

Blanche: Regina arrête un peu avec cet air suffisant... dois-je te rappeler que TU m'as aimé avant que je ne fasse de toi la femme détestable que tu es devenu? Tu es capable d'aimer et tu aimes ma fille au même titre que tu aimes Henry... Tu pourras toujours le nier et affirmer le contraire je sais que tu aimes Emma ça se voir dans ton comportement quand vous êtes dans la même pièce... tu ne te rends pas compte de la tension qu'il y a entre vous... tout le monde le voit Regina...TOUT LE MONDE... sauf bien évidemment vous deux... Bref je voulais simplement te dire que même si je n'approuve aucunement et n'approuverais jamais ce qu'il y a ou n'y a pas, selon tes dires ou plutôt selon VOS dires, entre Emma et toi, je ne peux et ne veux aller à l'encontre de l'amour pur et sincère... si Emma, et je dis bien SI, est ton True love je m'y ferais, je ne dis pas que j'accepterais mais si elle est heureuse avec toi et qu'elle te fait redevenir la femme formidable qui m'a élevée... alors je m'y ferais...je n'ai toujours voulu que ton bonheur Regina même si au contraire j'ai fait ton malheur et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour nous serons capable de nous pardonner nos erreurs passé et que nous réapprenions à nous connaitre...

Regina: Je l'espère également Snow... mais je te le répète...IL N'Y A RIEN ENTRE EMMA ET MOI!

Blanche: Dément le autant que tu le voudras Regina mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas une simple entente de complaisance entre vous deux, qu'il y a bien plus que ça... mais quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous voilez la face toute les deux?...

Regina: ...

Blanche: Bon allons, les rejoindre sinon ils vont finir par ce posé des questions et savoir si on s'est pas entretuée.

Regina: Euh ... Oui allons y ...

Blanche: Oh faite Regina?

Regina: Oui...

Blanche: Je t'ai entendu et vu tout à l'heure quand Emma et Henry sont partis

Regina: Oh...

Blanche: Je ne dirais rien ne t'inquiète pas

Regina: Puis je te faire confiance cette fois ou vas tu me trahir une nouvelle fois?

Blanche: Si il y a bien une chose que tu m'as apprise Regina c'est de ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur

Regina: Bien...

Sur le chemin les amenant au "Granny's" Blanche et Regina n'échangèrent aucuns mots bien trop occupées à regarder l'air choqué des citoyens qu'elles croisèrent... ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on croisés The Evil Queen et Snow White ensembles marchant dans la rue l'une à côté de l'autre. Une fois arrivées au "Granny's», Regina et Blanche eurent la surprise de voir que ni Henry ni Emma n'étaient là, elles allèrent voir Ruby afin de savoir si elle les avait vu, ce qui était le cas mais Ruby les informa qu'ils étaient parti faire un tour et qu'ils iraient directement chez Regina après... cette dernière prie donc congé auprès de

Blanche et Ruby afin de se rendre à son domicile où elle aperçut la voiture de la blonde ce qui la soulageât instantanément...

En entrant dans sa demeure Regina fût troublé par le f que aucuns se faisait entendre, elle décidât donc de monter pour voir où était son fils et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir la blonde faire faire ses devoirs à Henry, sans faire aucuns bruit afin de ne pas les déranger Regina redescendit en prenant la direction de la cuisine dans le but de leurs préparer à gouter. Une fois les devoirs d'Henry fini, Emma et le garçon descendirent rejoindre

Regina en cuisine se laissant quitter par leurs estomacs...

Emma: Ça sent bon c'est quoi?

Regina: Miss Swan ceci s'appelle des beignets aux pommes

Henry: Vas-y M'ma goute tu vas voir ils sont trop bon maman met quelque chose dedans mais elle ne veut pas me dire c'est quoi... enfin pas maintenant... elle dit que quand je serais plus vieux elle me le dira... Emma prit donc un beignet afin de le gouter

Emma: Waouhhhh gamin t'as raison ils sont juste trop bon...je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais comme ça Regina...

Regina:...

Henry: Et encore tu n'as pas gouté ses lasagnes elles sont juste à tomber par terre...

Emma: Une autre fois peut être gamin...

Henry: Ouais ...

Emma: Bon moi je vais vous laisser... à dimanche soir gamin et sois sage avec ta mère... au revoir Regina passez un bon weekend end

Regina: Hein... euh oui merci Miss Swan vous de même...

Henry: Attends M'ma peut être que tu pourrais venir au bal ce soir au lieu de te vautrer sur ton canapé avec ton pot de glace... hein maman qu'elle peut venir?

Regina: Bien sûr qu'elle peut venir... enfin si Hook ou Neal l'invite vu que c'est une soirée pour couple...

Emma: Ah bah non je ne peux pas venir vu que je suis avec aucuns des deux... désolée gamin

Henry: Et si moi je t'invite tu viens?

Emma et Regina se regardèrent afin de savoir quoi faire

Emma: Euh... bien je ne sais pas si c'est possible...Regina?

Regina réfléchissant à sa discussion avec Blanche n'avait pas vraiment suivit

Regina: Quoi?

Henry: Si j'invite M'ma... elle peut venir?

Regina: Bien sur

Henry: Cool... M'ma vas chercher quelque chose de plus convenable pour un bal nous on t'attend ici et on te prépare les lasagnes à la Mills...

Emma: Bien à tout de suite gamin... Regina.

Regina/Henry: À tout de suite

La soirée se passa étonnement bien, on aurait pût s'y méprendre en les voyant là tous les 3, à être en présence d'une vrais petite famille. Une fois les lasagnes de Regina englouties, la table débarrassée par les soins d'Henry et la vaisselle faite par ses deux mères, il était arrivé l'heure d'aller se préparer, Henry était habillé d'un costume, Regina d'une sublime longue robe rouge légèrement entrouverte jusqu'aux cuisses et quand à Emma à la stupéfaction générale était vêtue d'une longue robe noir ouverte tout le long de sa jambe sur le cote gauche...

Henry: Waouhhh M'ma tu devrais mettre des robes plus souvent...

Emma: Merci gamin mais n'exagère pas non plus

Regina: Non il a raison Emma vous êtes ravissante vêtu ainsi cela vous va à merveille

Emma: Merci tu n'es pas mal non. Plus Regina

Regina: Merci Miss Swan ... bon si Nous Allons y

Emma: Oui... on vous suit

Une fois dans la voiture de Madame le maire, hors de question de monter dans le tas de ferraille que la blonde osait définir comme étant une voiture, seule la musique émanent de l'autoradio empire l'habitacle... personne n'osait parler trop absorbé par leurs pensées respective, même si celle d'Emma était tourné vers Regina et inversement. Ce n'est que quand la voiture se stoppèrent devant la mairie que chacun d'entre sortir de leurs pensées mais avant qu'ils ne sortent Henry avait fait promettre à Regina et Emma de danser une fois avec lui...le plan d'Henry était lance et il espérait vraiment qu'il fonctionne et que ses mères soit enfin heureuses.

La soirée se passa à merveille, Regina avait fait un excellent travail et comme promit chacune des deux dansèrent avec Henry, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se lance dans la dernière ligne droite de son plan, à savoir pousser Emma à demander à Regina de lui accorder une danse, ce que cette dernière fit, car pour elle deux amies pouvaient danser ensembles sans que cela ne prête à confusion, quelle ne fut sa surprise quand Regina accepta.

Quand les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse la salle fut étrangement envahit par un calme ambiant qui s'intensifia quand l'ensemble des invités virent l'Evil Queen et la Sauveuse commençaient à danser ensembles. Durant tout le temps de leurs danse Emma et Regina ne s'étaient pas quitté du regard, oubliant totalement le fait qu'elles étaient en publique, entouraient d'une trentaine de personne et que tous les yeux étaient braques sur elles dans l'espoir qu'elles mettent fin à cette tension devenu insupportable pour leurs proches.

La fin de la musique était arrivée et sans que aucune des deux ne réagisse, elles avancèrent simultanément leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent enfin dans un baiser tout en douceur et tendresse qui laissait transparaitre l'amour que chacune d'elle éprouvait envers l'autre.

Ce qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas c'est l'onde qui s'échapper de leurs corps et qui ramenèrent tout le monde dans la forêt enchantée ou plutôt dans la salle de bal que contenait le château de l'Evil Queen. Ce n'est qu'une fois en manque d'air que Regina et Emma se séparèrent mais elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pour autant, jusqu' à ce que Ruby se mette à parler...

Ruby: Mais c'est quoi ce truc... où sommes-nous?

Blanche: C'était The True Love Kiss celui que aucunes guerres, aucuns sorts ne pourra jamais briser...

Regina: Et pour répondre à votre secondes question Miss Lucas nous sommes chez nous, enfin plus exactement chez moi, dans la salle de bal de mon château...

Ruby: Oh bordel... on est revenu, on est chez nous, dans la foret enchantée.

Regina: Oui Miss Lucas nous sommes de retour...

Regina reporta dès lors son regard sur Emma et lui dit en souriant

Regina: Je vous aime Miss Swan... je vous ai toujours aimée

Emma: Je vous aime également Miss Mills ou plutôt devrais-je dire votre altesse...

Sur ces dernières paroles Emma et Regina s'embrassèrent de nouveau aux yeux de tous et surtout d'Henri qui était heureux que ses mères se soient enfin trouvées et qu'ils puissent former une toute nouvelle famille à trois, SA famille.


End file.
